Sangre y Tierra Extra Cazadores y Presas Prolog
by Galatea D'Negro
Summary: Una aventura paralela a la cronica fuera de la Capital, pero parte de ella. El luciferano Lahatiel es llamado para ayudar a los Cripticos de La Plata. ¿Podra asistirlos sin poner en riesgo su posicion en su Corte y sin poner en riesgo sus propios ideales?


_**0-0-0-0 PROLOGO: El saber es poder 0-0-0-0-0**_

Sofia Prieto queria ser una buena periodista.

Se habia recibido de Licenciada en Comunicacion Social en la Universidad de la Plata a los 25 años. Con un poco de contactos y buena suerte, consiguio un trabajo como reportera virtual en una radio local, una moda entre profesionales independientes desde hacia unos años.

No podia darse lujos, pero tenia departamento propio. Lo demas dependia de cuan lejos llegara su deseo de la verdad en cada rastro, en cada noticia, en cada nota. La investigacion saciaba su inquieto ser y a la vez le daba de comer ¡Que cosa mas dichosa que esa!.

Sin embargo sabia los riesgos del oficio. Andar metiendo mucho la nariz en donde no correspondia siempre la habia dejado al borde. Pero contaba con el apoyo de un grupo de amigos y colegas que vivian en City Bell, y con los que compartia algunos trabajos. Eran felices y concientes de los sacrificios que habia que hacer para mantener sus honrados esfuerzos.

Aunque ninguno de ellos pudo siquiera imaginar que tan lejos llegaria el sacrificio.

Fue un episodio triste en el que los periodistas fueron la primer plana. Ocurrio en agosto de 2001, cuando habian empezado a investigar un asesinato en la Villa 31 de Capital en donde se suponia los sopechosos habian huido a La Plata.

Sofia sintio un arraigo especial por el caso; habian matado a un chico de 15 años por supuestamente "hablar con quien no debia". El tema estaba relacionado con un trafico de drogas en la Provincia, y seguramente algun pez gordo estaba metido. Se indigno tanto ante el dolor de la familia, que juro encontrar al culpable y ella veria que fuera a la carcel con su investigacion.

Todos, con igual espiritu heroico, aceptaron su propuesta: suspender los otros seguimientos y concentrarse en ese, que requeria horas de insomnio, llamadas y reuniones nocturnas. Debian ser sigilosos, ya que esas redes tenian buenos oidos; pero confiaban en su intuicion periodistica. Si ellos ponian lo suyo, el destino tenia que poner otro tanto. Dios les daria una mano para eso ¿No? Despues de todo, era una obra de bien.

Jamas penso que podria estar tan equivocada.

Fue en una madrugada de invierno. La humedad de una pesada lluvia habia dejado sus huellas por todas las diagonales de La Plata; el frio, como compañía, calaba los huesos. Pero no los amedentro. Habian descubierto el punto de encuentro en la plaza central de uno de los barrios mas silenciosos y viejos de la localidad; solamente tenian que esperar para que los llevaran hacia la cueva.

Uno de los jovenes encendio un cigarrillo y empezo a fumar para olvidarse del frio. Todos se pegaron en el unico banco de piedra seco, miraron el reloj, y esperaron. Finalmente, a las 4 de la mañana vieron el dato que les habian pasado: el auto con el pedido de la mercancia para comercializar en Capital.

No distinguieron formas entre las sombras y la lejania, pero al retirarse los chicos empezaron a caminar con prudencia siguiendo los pasos del auto, preparando camaras de mano y grabadoras debajo de sus camperas. Luego de casi 20 cuadras, el coche paro en un galpon abandonado cerca del limite de la ciudad. Dos hombres bajaron, se hablaron un poco y tocaron la gran cortina de hierro que se abrio lo suficiente para que entraran agazapados.

Cuando se cerro, los cinco caminaron hacia la puerta. No habia nadie; y mientras algunos hacian guardia, las dos chicas espiaron por los costados hasta que encontraron ventanas altas. Con espiritu de niños las subieron sobre los hombros para que pudieran mirar dentro.

Lo que vieron las desconcerto. Era una fiesta negra, donde las prostitutas menores de edad y la droga eran lo que menos pasaba. Pero lo peor del show se centraba en la figura que estaba elegantemente sentada mirando un streap-tease, disfrutando dichoso de la compañía que le habia presentado.

Era Anibal Fernandez.

-Hijo de re mil puta...- susurro Sofia, e intento sacarle una foto.

Pero fue demasiado tarde.

Al reflejar la lente desde adentro hacia afuera con la luz de calle, uno de los que estaba dentro se dio cuenta de las presencias y mando a detenerlas inmediatamente.

Los jovenes se bajaron y comenzaron a correr. No tenian vehiculo; no habia taxis, y lo peor, no habia nadie.

Estaban solos en un laberinto infernal.

Los varones corrieron detras de las mujeres y las guiaron a la estacion de tren. Su trabajo no iba a ser mas que de rastreo, por lo que nunca hubiesen estado preparados para la decision del mandatario politico, quien habia ordenado que se deshicieran de ellos. Mando a cuatro personas armadas sobre un auto para hacerlos desaparecer...

...y la caceria comenzo.

Al encontrarlos los hicieron cruzar el campo traviesa que habia del otro lado de las vias. Desde el costado libre del paso nivel, el auto fue sobre un camino de tierra gritandoles e insultandolos.

Cuando las palabras no bastaron, vinieron los balazos.

Dos de los tres muchachos cayeron muertos con tiros precisos. Las chicas gritaron y lloraron, pero el varon que quedaba las llevo a rastras de nuevo hacia la ciudad. El ataque de desesperacion lo cego y lo metio en una encrucijada de calles donde otros estaban esperandolos. Atrapados, vieron como cayo una de las chicas con dos balazos al estomago.

Sofia empezo a gritar de la rabia. Su unico amigo con vida trato de calmarla, arrastrandola a un callejon. Cuando salieron hacia otra de las diagonales el auto los encontro, y la frente del joven estallo al recibir el impacto de bala.

La chica cayo de rodillas y se tumbo al abalanzarse el cuerpo hacia atras. Lo toco y vio su cara espasmada por la sorpresa y el dolor. Empezo a llorar, empapada por la sangre y manchada por el barro, con la humedad de la bruma fria a su alrededor. Atino a juntar las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y volvio tambaleandose al callejon, mientras el auto pasaba una y otra vez buscando a la ultima victima.

La calle, sumida en un profundo mutis de madrugada, hacia que sus sollozos pareciesen gritos. Temiendo que la encontrasen, se mordio la lengua para no chillar. Se arrastro hacia el suelo y abrazo sus rodillas rogando a Dios, a los santos y a cualquier ser que la ayudara. Pero de repente apreto los dientes y Lo maldijo... ¡¡Ellos solamente querian un bien!! ¡Tenian buena intencion!

"El infierno es un camino sembrado de buenas intenciones"

Se sintio extraña; era como si alguien mas se lo hubiera dicho, pero habia sido su voz, en su cabeza. ¿Acaso su inconciente afloraba en un estado limite? Si, era su panico. Su miedo a morir. Sus amigos, su vida destrozada, su desilucion. Todos sus peores temores se habian confirmado.

Y volvio a maldecir a Dios.

Junto coraje luego de incontables horas y salio hacia el exterior. Estaba esclareciendo, y una molesta garua mojaba su desordenado pelo castaño. Se cubrio con la campera de jean chamuscada por la sangre y camino mirando a todos lados, prudente y temerosa. Volviendo sobre sus pasos, se dio cuenta de que no habia rastro de los cuerpos; la ciudad estaba asombrosamente impecable, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta llego a la plaza. Se sento en el banco en el que ella y sus amigos habian estado juntos por ultima vez y rompio en llanto. Al calmarse, trato de pensar que podia ir a la estacion y tomar el primer tren o ir por ayuda al Hospital de Tolosa. En realidad, no sabia que hacer. Tenia frio, sueño, hambre, dolor... se sintio por un momento mas viva que nunca y mas muerta que nunca... como si su espiritu se hubiera quebrado.

Fue entonces donde la conexion sucedio.

_Sasa-H'ar vio como una delgada linea comenzo a dibujarse frente a su ser, sobre la nada en la que habia estado encerrada tantos siglos. Detras de esa pequeña luz, la llamada de un alma desesperada. Una llamada solo para ella._

Sofia cruzo la avenida principal mas calmada, consolandose en que pronto estaria a salvo en la comisaria cuando volviera a su casa. Sabia que a esa hora nadie podia estar ahi y paso sin mirar.

Pero la habian encontrado.

_Las cadenas de fuego comenzaron a quemar mas fuerte para luego desintegrarse. Estiro sus alas violaceas y sus ojos zafiro tomaron el color perdido._

_Todos los patrones de su cuerpo brillaron en plata y se sintio libre una vez mas._

El auto avanzo hacia ella, reconociendola. En el ultimo tramo el conductor acelero y cuando Sofia volteo, simplemente sintio el impacto.

_Las alas de la Neberu se abrieron en su grandeza perdida; miro la Voragine, dispuesta a enfrentarla e ir hacia la grieta. Tomo su odio como escudo y se abalanzo, vociferando alaridos que parecian menguar a los espectros que querian alcanzarla._

_Iba a salir de alli._

El cuerpo de Sofia subio sobre el fronton y volo diez metros hasta que impacto contra el suelo empedrado de la calle. Su craneo crujio, y su cuello se quebro.

El frio, el hambre, el dolor... todo se disipo. Una nublada vision pristina se hizo presente mas alla de su conciencia, cuando por ultimo razonamiento pudo entender que habia muerto.

_Tras un dolor lacerante, Sasa-H'ar atraveso el torbellino hecho de espectros y odio. En un ultimo impulso sus alas brillaron y se inserto en la luz..._

... la misma luz que Sofia contemplo al desprenderse de su cuerpo.

Por milesimas de segundo comprendio el pasaje que atravesaba: la grieta, su alma y el espiritu de la Elohim cruzandose con ella, rozandola y yendo hacia la direccion contraria.

Ahora aquella poderosa entidad estaria en su cuerpo. Ella vengaria a sus compañeros; tenia el poder, era un ser excepcional que podia llegar y ver mas alla de lo que jamas antes habia descubierto.

...

...

Que lo hiciera.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Anibal Fernandez estaba dando su quinta conferencia del martes. Habia tomado repercusion nacional. Aquella terrible masacre en la que habian muerto estudiantes de La Plata y personas descocidas en un auto no identificado parecia haber sido producto de una guerra de pandillas de narcotrafico entre Tolosa y City Bell, decia el Ministro, pero ella sabia que no era asi.

Los chicos habian sido asesinados en diferentes lugares; y los hombres dentro del vehiculo habian sido encontrados algunos destrozados como por animales de carroña y otros con espasmos faciales, pero completamente secos como si alguien los hubiera absorvido. Lo mas extraño de todo era que el auto se habia hecho un bollo... en el medio de la calle.

De cualquier manera esos detalles solo los sabia ella. Era lo menos que podia hacer por la estadia en un cuerpo que le sentaba extraño, pero comodo. No conocia mucho la emocion humana pero se sintio satisfecha al cumplir esa venganza.

Se recosto mas comodamente en el sofa y apago el televisor. Estaba rodeada de diarios de todo tipo, cintas de video, una computadora de escritorio con internet... todas con las mismas fotos, o todas relacionadas con el caso: habian logrado transmitir que el ajuste de cuentas finalizo rapidamente en la madrugada y que no habia quedado testigo ni sobreviviente.

No significaba una justicia como esperaba, pero al menos habia vengado a sus... a los amigos de Sofia. Ademas, los datos omitidos le daban una buena coartada para que nadie se acordara de ella ni supiera que habia pasado.

El resto fue solo cuestion de tiempo. Otro demonio encarnado, un Malefactor conocido como Shogot, estaba en la zona. Tambien pululaba una Halaku llamada Azaziel acompañada de un tal Thanatos, y fue ella quien vio en Sasa-H'ar el ansia de conocimiento apropiado para la faccion. La guio hasta el gran Ahrimal, otro Neberu, y desde ese momento opero bajo sus ordenes, en busca de informacion valiosa para el trafico y negociacion con otros Elohim de la zona.

Su ansiedad estaba satisfecha, pero encontró su lugar real frente un peligro que supero cualquier diferencia entre los Caidos.

Fue entonces cuando ella y Lahatiel, un Lammasu de la Legion de la Gloriosa Victoria, se vieron por primera vez.


End file.
